


Harry Potter and The Grey Sweatpants Agenda - NSFW Art

by jaxxinabox



Series: Jaxx's NSFW Art [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art for Fic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grey sweatpants agenda, NSFW Art, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxinabox/pseuds/jaxxinabox
Summary: For my dear friend Meggie and her wonderful, amazing, HOT AF Hansy fic that she's written as a companion piece to "Wiggle and Wake". I thought I would return the love <3
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Jaxx's NSFW Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Harry Potter and The Grey Sweatpants Agenda - NSFW Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and The Grey Sweatpants Agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029299) by [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie). 



> Thank you so much to [Weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie) for not only writing this fic as a part of the Dramione-verse of "Wake and Wiggle", but also for being one of the bestest and kindest of fandom friends one could hope for. I love you dearly <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read it yet, then I'm telling you; you're missing out! [Harry Potter and The Grey Sweatpants Agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029299)  
> It would mean the world to me if you read and give love to her! And check out her other fics; she's an amazing writer and I think she deserves more love xo


End file.
